A Sudrian Transformation Christmas Special
by blackboard26
Summary: This is where our Sudrian Friends and the Autobots attempt to Celebrate that special time of year, while Thomas and the engines help ready the Island of Sodor for Christmas, a visitor from Cybertron will make an appearance to reunite after too many years apart from Optimus Prime
1. Christmas Special Part 1

It has been a long year on the Island of Sodor, Thomas and his friends are now entering the Holiday celebrations. Will Megatron give the Trainbots of Sodor a time of pieces or will the Autobots remind the engines of Sodor the Megatron continues to become a problem no matter what time of the year it is.

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends nor the Generation 1 Transformers they are owned by the following.

Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry

Dev by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel

The Transformers

Owned by Hasbro!

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

Christmas **Special part 1.**

Thomas scans over the Island while he narrates. "It has been an incredible year on the Island of Sodor, we have been visited by two alien races of robots who continue a Millenniums long Planetary Civil war from their home planet of Cybertron. They had come to earth 4 Million years ago in search of new resources to restore their home world, and we the engines on the Island of Sodor have be caught up in their struggles while we are just performing our duties to the railway as always. That is until the Decepticons decided to use our near demise when they unleashed their power on my fellow engines along with myself Thomas the tank engine. We found new strength and friends in the Autobots after they helped transform us into the Trainbots of Sodor, and in return allow our alliances combine help to rid many places across the Island and Great Britain from their plans of conquest. They even had the cheek to capture innocent people such as the Duke and Duchess of Boxford that forces us to bring others into this fight such as newly restored and purchased L&YR engines Jessica James's twin sister and her lover Jasper a formal Union Pacific from the USA, and Megatron managed to bring with him an embarrassment from the Mainland Sir Rupert Horace to us known as the Horrid controller while some of us traveled across the galaxy to find a cure to any forms of rust and a product from it known as Zombie dust, While the horrid controller allowed two of his engines to take part in the plan, however one was not for overrunning our Island of Sodor. The others took their chances of bringing one of the two engines to be transformed, along with the last of the trainbots from trainbot world Roller blade to once again bring order to our railway. Other engines also managed to be part of our forces to rid our planet from the ruthless Decepticons such as the Expressbots that we constructed to aid us when we need to face harder offences. Then we recreation the Master of the arts of the Shadows from Trainbot world Master-Gin, who had come to us when an enemy of that world Vile-Gin had come back after becoming outcasted from his original form and returned after the Item known as Dark Core had remade the horrid Student of the Shadow into a sinister scrap engine that was to destroy all railways across the world to Dark Core's will. Now we have entered the Christmas Holidays and hopes that those who dare to make challenge against us while we celebrate our favorite time of year, I Thomas the tank engine also known as OpThomas Prime will make sure we here on the Island of Sodor will have that wonderful time of the year with our friends and for the first time with our children." Then Thomas transforms from robot mode into engine mode and rolled down the line from the base keeping watch over everyone while some of the elder engines find time with their younger versions of themselves. Thomas sees Gordon with Otis and Otto on their express run to Vicarstown, then he sees the Scottish cousins, Glenda and Sheldon clearing the tracks of snow just like how Donald and Douglas have done before their transformations. Thomas toot toots to them while they toot too back to him. Then he spots the two new engines Bear and Roller Blade who are helping to check the tracks for any spots of ice along the way before the Caledonian cousins gets to have a turn around. Then he spots the Narrow-gauge engines with their children, Skarlowey with Ruben, Rheneas with Brandy his daughter, Peter Sam with his daughter Iris, Sir Handle with Russel his son, Duncan with Carlin, Rusty with Dustin, and Luke with his daughter Dawn. Thomas whistles the them toot, toot, and they returned a toot, toot, back to Thomas before rolling past to continue his watch. Then Thomas passes Gregory and Daniel who are helping each other delivering Christmas trees across the Island, then he sees Edward and Genny arrange the trucks as wellsworth for the other engines to pick up or to deliver to Brendom docks. Then onward he travels, and he spots his daughter Amy about ready to take passengers on his branch line Thomas feels proud that Amy is doing so well taking care of his coaches and his passengers. Amy sees her father knowing how proud he must be of her and assures him.

Amy. Speaks as she chuckles, "Don't worry dad, I will make sure to look after Annie, Claribel, and your passengers while you are out on patrol." She whistles to him toot, toot, and he returns a toot, toot, to his daughter. Then Thomas spotted Jason James's son and noticed that he had a bit of dust on his paint work, but unlike his father James, Jason knows that it is best to perform his duties first before personal looks.

Thomas. "I see you are hard at work Jason." Jason knows that Thomas is referring to the smudge dirt across his face and knows that getting a bit of dust now and then is part of being an engine.

Jason. "I am doing all I can to be a useful engine Mr. Thomas, it is more important to keep my trains on time and the passengers well looked after." Thomas tooted to him before he proceeds.

Thomas. "Keep up the good work Jason."

Jason. "Do not worry Mr. Thomas I will."

Then Thomas spotted Duck and Weiss taking passenger on the slip coaches along the little western, and his and Rosie's son Brandon shunting coaches and trucks in the shunting yards getting them ready for the other engines to take along their journeys. Then he stops and whistles to Brandon. Toot, Toot.

Thomas. "Hello Brandon, do you need any help son?"

Brandon is always happy when his father offers some help, to him spending the time with his father is the best time he has on the railway. "Hello dad, sure why don't we arrange these trucks for the other engines until the sun goes down." Thomas peeps his whistle and helps his son while Rosie could not help but be at an awe when Thomas spends time with any of the children, Brandon especially. She sees Thomas as their hero and is willing to spend as much time with them, during times between conflicts with the decepticons. Back at the base the leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime could not help but feel happy about his prime partner taking time with his family, while Optimus himself ever wander if he could find such happiness himself one day. Ratchet came over to see what his leader is looking at.

Ratchet. "Finding something amusing Prime?" Then he sees what Optimus was looking at, Thomas and Rosie spending time with their children and seeing how happy they all are when they are together as a family. "Heartwarming isn't it."

Optimus Prime. "Indeed, Thomas has come along way since our alliance with him and the other engines, watching him and his family makes me wonder if we could ever find that happiness that they are expressing now."

Ratchet. "Who knows Optimus Prime, one day when and if we managed to finish off the Decepticons and rebuild our home world of Cybertron, maybe we can also find that happiness again as well."

Optimus Prime. "That is if we manage to finish them off, until then we must be on constant alert before Megatron ever strikes again."

At the steam works Jessica and Jasper are finishing the new engines to help complete the fleet on the Northwestern Railway. They had completed two new engines a daughter by the name of Jessalyn, and Jacob who just had been fired up and are now under Jessica and Jasper's watch until they them selves are ready to take part in their duties on the railway. Then James's just rolled up and now sees his new nephew and niece as he comes in to check up on his sister's engine project.

James. "Hello Sis, hello Jasper, You two must by my niece and nephew, my name is James your mother's brother."

Jessalyn, "Hello my name is Jessalyn and behind me is my brother Jacob and we are about to learn all we can to be part of this railway, while mom and dad ventures across the world with you and your team."

James. "Good, then you will get a chance to see your cousin, my son Jason. He almost looks like me but has black racing stripes along his boiler and tender."

Then Jessalyn and Jacob tooted their whistles and started on their journey to be introduce to the controller Sir Topham Hat. "See you later uncle James!" Then the two took off with their parent rolling behind them.

Jessica. "See you later brother, have fun checking the steam works out." Then she took off with Jasper just behind her.

On Thomas's branch line Amy is on time with her father's passengers as she arrives at Ffarquarr station, when she noticed something coming down from the stars was a space pod and wonders what it could be, instead of rolling down the line to find her father she asked the station master to send a message to the controller and to help bring her father and Optimus Prime to come to Farquarr station to see where this pod could have come from. While she waits for the station master to returned, she sees the pod to open its hatch and out comes a robot she had not seen before. For the sake of her passengers and her father's coaches had asked the guard to unhook her so she can see who this robot is.

Amy. "He- hello, who are you and where did you come from?" The robot turned to the light blue tank engine and responded.

"". "Hello young engine, my name is Elita One, I am on search for an Autobot by the name of Optimus Prime, do you know where I can find him?" Amy was surprise she had heard about some female Autobots from the Planet Cybertron by the Autobots. However, they were told that they were finished off when the Autobots decided to leave their home world in search for new resources to restore Cybertron.

Amy "I thought you and the other Female Autobots were well no longer existing after the final assault when the Autobots decided to venture across space to find new resources to restore Cybertron."

Ellita One. "I assure you we still exist, and you know about our history already and why is that?"

Amy. "The other young engines and I already know about the war between the Autobots and Decepticons when my well father and mother explained all that happened that allowed for me my brother Brandon and the other young engines across the island of sodor to be built in case my parents and the other Trainbots of Sodor are ever away to help Optimus Prime and the other Autobots when and where Megatron and the Decepticons spread their terror across our world."

Ellita One. "Do engines actually have children on this world?"

Amy. "No not really, we were just built from the designs that Rachet had downloaded on the Autobot computer Tele-tran one when my mother and father along with Oliver a great western engine were almost destroyed when the decepticons try and to use their near demise to escape our Island with energon cubes that were made by our Island rich source of coal. I am Amy, Amy the tank engine. My father is really Thomas the tank engine but since the autobots managed to help transform him and my mother and Oliver into the first wave of trainbots, I took that title to ensure the E2 Class continues down the line." Then both Amy and Ellita One heard a honk of a horn and the sounds of two whistles. It was Thomas and Rosie in engine mode and Optimus Prime in truck mode had come on over after the request by Amy on her father's branch line. Then the three stopped and transformed but not before Optimus had recognized who was talking to Amy.

Thomas. "Amy, we got your call, now who is it this time we need to be address about." Then noticed Optimus's expression. "Optimus are you alright, you seemed like you have seen a ghost."

Optimus Prime. "More like seeing a resurrected spirit from beyond the norm my friend. Hello Ellita One, it has been a long time." Then Ellita One came over and greeted her special friend that she had not seen for a long time.

Ellita One. "It is good to see you again Optimus Prime, although I thought you are one your regular base here on earth and yet you are here on some Island that is not charted beyond its waters."

Optimus Prime. "This is the Island of Sodor Ellita, and behind me are my friends. This fellow in blue and the number one on his wings is Thomas the tank engine, but as a train bot and prime he is known as OpThomas Prime Leader of the Trainbots of Sodor. Next to him is his girlfriend Rosie also known as Rosious One Prime, and one of their two children Amy the Tank engine."

Ellita One. "Amy and I already met, and she filled in what have happened to the engines on this Island and you must be Thomas and Rosie I imagine?" Thomas and Rosie nodded yes on her comment.

Rosie. "That is correct, we were just shunting trucks in the goods yard with our son Brandon where we got the message about a space pod in this area."

Thomas. "Forgive us about our sudden approach to you, since we became the traibots of Sodor, we have been on edge since Megatron is constantly searching every bit of knowledge about how traibots are made, and also find ways to terminate us if he wants to continue his hunger for finding our worlds resources for his purpose."

Ellita One. "I understand, your daughter had explained what had happened to the two of you and to another engine by the name of Oliver am I right?"

Rosie. "Not only Oliver but almost to our steam engine fleet, some were almost blown away by one of Soundwaves's little prick Rumble, used a back firing missile that destroyed Tidmouth Shedds along with five of our friends and the rest wanted pay back after the Decepticons nearly destroyed our friends, and become trainbots under the Trainbot code, and then some time later me along with two other trainbots Edward and Percy had become Primes when we wanted to learn more about the messages from the train primes of the past when we need to find ways to help Thomas."

Optimus Prime. "The other Autobots and I continue to return to Sodor as part of the agreement we made with the railway controller Sir Topham Hat. That way if there are going to be problems with the Decepticons Thomas is capable to know where and when the decepticons will strike next."

Ellita One. "You can actually know when the Decepticons will strike next?!"

Thomas. "Only when I am alerted, sometimes the other train primes and I get the alarm from the train primes of the past when other threats they know will likely strike from their home world. Like the time we found out about a student of the shadows a form of robotic martial arts that allow for us to be more in tuned to our world by sensing and feeling from our personal surroundings and from our personal centers."

Rosie. "If you like why don't we show you around our Island and you can meet with our controller Sir Topham Hat, and if you see some twinkling lights up and down the line, don't worry our Island is getting ready for a holiday celebration known as Christmas. It is that time of year when we decorate our homes and cities with the lights and tinsel on the trees for Christmas."

Optimus Prime. "Why don't we all go, you Ellita can ride along the roads with me while Thomas and Rosie ride down the rails to Knapford station?"

Ellita One. "Why not, it will be great to know about what has happened since you left Optimus Prime." Thomas and Rosie cannot help but to know how deep Optimus Prime and Ellita One are to each other.

Rosie. Whispers to Thomas. "Do you believe they have a relationship, I can sense that they are more to each other than just friends?" But Thomas was starting to have that feeling again about the Decepticons watching in on the Island of Sodor but are nowhere on the Island for Thomas to expose before everyone. "Thomas are you alright? What is the matter?"

Thomas. "I can sense the Decepticons looking on to us but from a far, we need to keep our eyes open, and make sure they are kept away." Then he turns to Amy before he and Rosie went back down the line. "Amy continue on your work while your mother and I attend business with the Autobots and see what had brought Ellita One all the way down her from Cybertron."

Amy. "Alright dad, please you and mom be careful." Thomas and Rosie came down to give a warm hug to their daughter.

Rosie. "We will sweetie, do your job right and on time." Then she and Thomas transformed from Robot mode back into engine modes and rode down the line to keep up with Ellita One and Optimus Prime.

* * *

 _Insignia exchanged from the Autobots with the 1 next to it to the decepticons._

* * *

Deep below the wave of the deep ocean, Megatron and the decepticons were indeed watching all the events unfold on Sodor by allowing Soundwave to tap into a Military Sat a light to spy everything that has happened on the Island since they cannot be present while Opthomas Prime is present on the Island.

Megatron. "So, the female Autobot Ellita One had actually survived and is now on earth to rejoin Optimus Prime on defending the earth from our handy work."

Starscream. "It is a pity you cannot make any actions on that Island when Opthomas Prime has the ability to sense our presence on that Island or anywhere we plan to strike on this world."

Megatron. "On the Island and beyond yes, but when he is not present on the Island we can actually strike and leave that Island vulnerable once we can allure That engine prime and his friend to some disclosed area, we can actually find ways to make the island and the Autobots to our knees."

Starscream. "You have to be pretty clever to overcome the Trainbot especially the primes, once they know of our plan of action then they can alert the Autobots about our motives."

Skywarp. "If you have some sort of plan why not tell us Megatron."

Megatron. "It is best that we move in secrecy, so anything we come up with will be a guessing game for Opthomas Prime when we allure him and his Trainbots away from that Island and make contact with Optimus prime and find out where the rest of the Female Autobots are hiding on Cybertron."

* * *

OH, Wow is there no end to Megatron's interest to leave our Sudrian Heroes alone, can Thomas and his team managed to discover Megatron's plan in time before the decepticons destroy the festive moments on the Island of Sodor? Find out next time on a Sudrian Transformation.


	2. Christmas Special part 2

Here is part two of our Christmas special of a Sudrian Transformation. We will find out how the long-lost friend of Optimus Prime managed to find the Autobot leader and the reason for her visit. Let us take a look, shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine & Friends nor the Transformers they are owned by the following.

 **Thomas the tank engine & Friends**

By the Rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel

 **The Transformers generation 1**

Owned by Hasbro!

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Christmas special part 2.**

Last time on a Sudrian Transformation, the engines of Sodor were preparing the Island for a Christmas celebration, Optimus Prime observes the activity from the trainbot base feeling sad about not being as happy as the engines on Sodor are. While Thomas and Rosie spend time with their son Brandon, Their daughter Amy was on her father's branch line when she had seen an escape pod from space and had the station master of Farquarr to send a message to her father and to the Autobots for a possible identification of the new robot which turns out to be a long lost friend of Optimus Prime, Elita One. After the introductions between the trainbots and the new visitor to their Island and world, Thomas is suspected about the Decepticons listening in on the conversation which lead him to be on aleart about the new developments.

* * *

Now.

While the young engine continues the work across the railway, the Trainbots of Sodor had returned to the base to meet up with the female Autobot and learn about what brought her all the way from Cybertron, Optimus was the first to ask.

Optimus Prime. "I am glad that you have made it all the way from Cybertron, but why all of the sudden for your arrival her on earth especially here on the Island of Sodor?"

Elita One. "I was sent by Alpha Trion to find you and to search for a piece of Cybertron that is crucial for its survival and some hope of restoration to the planet itself."

Duncan. "Who is Alpha Trion?"

Optimus Prime. (recaps) "Before our war began, I was once Orion Pax a maintenance worker on the planet Cybertron, my views were no different than Thomas's way of making good for what I was programed for. That is until we met up with the Decepticons and our first encounter with Megatron. Back then I had no idea what Megatron was Capable of doing, and due to my mind of youth I thought that Megatron was going to be friendly, that is until he unleashed what he came for. The energon he was gathering by taking them but not before he gunned me and my girlfriend at the time Ariel. Then a kind and wise Autobot had come to our rescue and helped restore me and my Girlfriend that turns out to be Elita One the one who is standing next to me. And I became Optimus Prime the first to be rebuilt to combat the Decepticons and hope to end their madness before it was too late. And the one who rescued me and Elita One was no other than Alpha Trion, our mentor and creator."

Rheneas. "Wow, I am speechless."

Skarlowey. "That is something, but it does not explain what she is doing all the way from your home world just to find you."

Elita One. "Like I have said before he had sent me to find the Autobots in hopes to find a relic of Cybertron that can help bring some of the energy back to help us win some parts of Cybertron back from the Decepticons."

Jazz. "You mean the Mid Spark?"

James. "Mid Spark Jazz?"

Ratchet. "The Mid spark contains some of our planets memories and energy that can help restore some of the planet's resources, but that item has not been seen for over 4 million years ago."

Wheeljack. "It was launched to prevent Megatron from getting any part of that and what is called the All-spark that contains all the remaining energy that can fully restart our planet and keep it from the decepticons forever."

Percy. "But why a Mid Spark and not the All-spark?"

Optimus Prime. "The Mid Spark was launched to act as a decoy to prevent Megatron from gaining any part of the main All Spark. That way he was kept busy before he knew what had become of the all spark."

Prowl. "Even with a bit of spark will be enough for Megatron to make contact with and hopes to gain some of the energy and powers to give him an advantage."

Thomas. "Where exactly did the Mid Spark landed if it was launched 4 million years ago, we were never built until the use of the first steam engine that was used to drain coal mines many years before Steven's class the Stevenson's Rocket was first ever built Steam engine made."

Elita One. "No one really knows Thomas, I just hope Optimus may help find where to start looking." That is when Thomas and the other train primes started to get a message from the Train primes of the pass just after Elita one had said that. "Thomas are you and the other train Primes alright."

Thomas. "Yes, we need to make contact with the train primes of the past, they must want to let us know of where this Item called the Mid Spark may be hidden."

Rosie. "If you two excuse us we need to find our place of piece, so we can make contact with the primes of the past if we want to hear what they wanted to tell us."

Optimus Prime. "Very well, let us know what the message is this time." After that Thomas Edward, Percy and Rosie went to the light of the primes to contact the train primes of the past.

Thomas. "Alright everyone let us kneel down and relax and open our minds up and allow for the train Primes fill our minds and hearts of what they need to tell us." All four trainPrimes gathered around the light of the primes and the pillar of light erupts in a burst of flames as a train prime of the past e merged through the light to announce his message.

Past Train Prime. "Greetings Train Primes of earth, the question your female autobot friend was asking is now part of the ice of the north pole, however there will be a problem when you search for the Mid spark." Then The train prime projects where the item known as Mid Spark lies. "As you can see above the ice layer is the very place where a certain Christmas town now stands, and are unaware about what lays underneath their feet as they prepare for the big event when the Jolly fellow in red will be flying out to give the gifts to all the children across the globe who are waiting for his arrival in hopes The man would not forget them." The image ends with Thomas and his fellow train prime friends aw struck and knows how serious the mission turns out to be. Thomas uses his mental speaking to voice out his concerns. "Cinders and ashes if the decepticons ever to strike there Christmas would surly be ruined forever, we cannot let Megatron nor the decepticons destroy what makes Christmas enjoyable for everyone around the world.

Percy. "What should we do, we need to protect the north pole from harm, or the children across the world would be sad if they are unable to have their holiday wishes come true."

Rosie. "What do you believe we should do, the Mid Spark is very important to the Autobots, but we cannot endanger the north pole for it neither. We must come up with the plan to find that Mid Spark and prevent the destruction of Christmas for everyone."

Past train Prime. "This is something you and the Autobots must talk about before venturing out to find a relic that can also endanger your special Holiday in the process."

Edward. "Then that is what we should do, and we must protect the north pole and retrieve the Mid Spark in the process."

Past Train prime. "If you wish to make sure your special holiday is not ruined for everyone, I suggest only the Train Primes be on this mission, find Christmas town and find the man in red and explain all that was revealed to you from this moment."

Thomas. "And then we can abstract the Mid Spark for the Autobots, and when we do let us make it into a gift for them in return all they did for us during this past year." Then the light of the primes has died away, and Thomas and his fellow Train Primes regained their senses came out to bring what the Train Prime had told them.

Thomas. "So, in order to bring the mid spark back to you and the other Autobots, it is best that we leave for the north pole and let who we see him as Father Christmas, so he can know why we had to make a special visit to his special town."

James. "You mean traveling to the north pole to see the man in red, as red as my paint work."

Rosie. "The man James."

James. "Whoo hoo. North Pole here we come."

Thomas. "Hold on James, the past Train prime suggested that the train Primes here are to venture up to the north pole, for us to make contact with Father Christmas, and hopes he understands that we want to help preserve what makes Christmas so grand." James was disappointed.

James. "Hmph." Percy got Cheeky.

Percy. "Be careful James, don't have a pouty face or Father Christmas will place you on the naughty list."

Iron Hide. "But why not the Autobots, it is our responsibility to make sure the Mid Spark does not fall under Decepticon hands."

Edward. "We are more worried about the children across our home world Iron Hide, If Megatron is to know where the Mid spark is located, he would surely destroy Christmas Town to do so. And children across the globe would certainly be very disappointed if Father Christmas is unable to deliver the presents the children had asked him for."

Thomas. "And the spirit of Christmas will be ruined for everyone across the globe."

Optimus Prime. "I see, very well then Thomas, Edward, Percy, and Rosie I give you four our best intentions."

Thomas. "We will let our controller know where we are heading for next, so he is not to be worried about us. As for the rest of the trainbots, do what you can in preventing Megatron and his Decepticons from Ruining our Christmas Holiday on our Island."

Gordon. "Not to worry Thomas, I will make sure Megatron will not endanger our Island while you are away."

Donald. "He must pass us if he wishes to make waste on our Island."

Douglas. "Not to worry Thomas, we are on the alert while you four are away."

Emily. "Count on us Thomas everyone good luck on your mission, while we do what we can in keeping watch over the decepticons."

Iron Hide. "If Optimus Prime and Elita One have faith in you four in bringing back one of our relics for us, then so do we."

Bumblebee. "And while you are away, we can help out on your Island prepare your special holiday season."

Thomas. "Edward, Percy and Rosie are you ready?" The three nodded before heading out of the base and on their way to the north pole and to Christmas town. "Alright then let us transform and head out for the north pole and Christmas Town. We are on our way to save Christmas." Then the four train primes transformed into their engine modes and after filling up on their reserves for the long trip. They opened the transport tunnel to the north pole and used their light rails to travel across the snow and Ice of the frozen north. "OK my fellow train primes, full steam ahead." And off they went, and the transport tunnel had closed behind them. On the way Thomas, and the rest were using their way of the shadow to help navigate their pathways through the ice and snow.

Edward. "It is a good thing we learned how to Navigate using the earth's natural impulses to help us travel across the north pole to reach Christmas town."

Percy. "How long do we have before reaching Christmas town Thomas?"

Thomas. "from what I am sensing Percy, over the next two passes." Over the passes they went until they start to see bright lights and what looks like a town covered in icicles and snow. As they rolled closer and closer, they could not help but to be at awe of what they were seeing. Small people climbing up and down ladder decorating their small houses, a paved street that looks like where an engine could roll down the line, the light poles looked like they were made of candy canes, and there before them was the open court where they can see a platform that looked like a launch pad for Father Christmas and his reindeer could take off from. Everything they see was amazing.

Percy. "Bust my buffers this place is amazing, and wonderful."

Rosie. "Everything looks ready for Father Christmas to take off for his Christmas eve run."

Thomas. "This is amazing, but remember what we are here for, we need to find Father Christmas and let him know why we have come here." The other three train primes nodded and continued until they meet up with an elf who was about to cross the paved road when Thomas rolled up and gave a toot on his whistle to gain his attention. "Peep, Peep." The elf was startled to see four steam engines appear on the rails of Christmas town.

"". "Whoa, what in the name of Christmas town are you four steam locomotives doing here at the North Pole?"

Edward. "Please forgive our presence here in Christmas town but we are here on a mission that includes finding an artifact that was brought here 4 million years ago, but we must see Father Christmas before we can search beneath the Ice for this relic." The elf was impressed of how four steam locomotives may have faces on their smokestacks but remembers who they are.

"". "Well call me an ice bear, if it isn't Thomas the tank engine Edward the blue engine Percy the small green engine and Rosie the pink engine of Sodor." The engines were surprise for the elf to know their names.

Percy. "You know who we are?"

"". "Of course, I do, everyone here in Christmas town knows all about the Engines on the Northwestern Railway, even if the rest of the world may not know of its existence. My name is Giggles because I happen to be very giggly at times, and I do welcome you four to Christmas town looking for the big man in red I see." He giggled as he talked. The four train primes smiled and hopes their mission will goes smother.

Thomas. "Yes, it is a matter of protecting Christmas town from a possible disaster. Tell me have you and the rest of Christmas town know what has been happening to our Island this past year?"

Giggles could not help but to giggle at their question before he can answer. "Of course, becoming earth protectors by becoming the Trainbots of Sodor with the help of the Autobots who are doing all they can to protect our world against the Decepticons. No matter all that goes on in the world, we will surly know all that goes on the rest of the world to make sure who makes the naughty and nice list." Giggles giggled some more along with the engines who could not help but giggle with him.

Edward. "Well that is nice to know, but we really need to speak to him on finding an artifact called a Mid Spark that was launched by the Autobots to keep an Item called the All Spark away from the decepticons. We were contacted by the train primes from the past about the Mid spark just under the very existence of where Christmas town now stands."

Thomas. "We want to make sure that everyone here in Christmas town is still capable of pulling off the Miracles of Christmas, we just want to make sure that Megatron and the Decepticons do not know about this place and ruin Christmas for everyone." Giggles stopped giggling knowing this is serious.

Giggles. "Alright then transform and follow me please." Then the train primes transformed from engine mode to robot mode and followed Giggles to meet up with Father Christmas.

* * *

Scene exchanged from Autobots with a 1 next to it to decepticons

* * *

Down in the ocean depths, Soundwave alearted Megatron about new developments from the Island of Sodor. Sensing the Trainbot primes have left the Island for something.

Soundwave. "Megatron attention. Sensors indicate Train Primes disembarked the Island."

Starscream. "Why would they leave the island, they would not be leaving it unless it is important." Then a new signal was coming across the Decepticon wave links, on the otherside the Image of Shockwave came into view.

Shockwave. "Megatron are you there Megatron, this is Shockwave of Cybertron."

Megatron. "Megatron here Shockwave, proceed."

Shockwave. "Megatron, sources received that the female Autobot Elita One is on a mission to retrieve an ancient artifact that allowed us to mistake it for the All spark that could have allowed us to end the war with the Autobots."

Meagtron. "The Mid spark, it may not have enough power as the All spark have, it is however a possible power up from our present state and allow for us to gain a proposed possession of Cybertron and possible rule over the entire universe forever."

Thunder Cracker. "Where in the universe the Mid spark could have traveled to? It would have still been possible to track it no matter where it could lie any where between here on earth or anywhere in the galaxy." Then Megatron may have an Idea of how he can obtain if even if it means to enter the island of Sodor to get it.

Megatron. "Perhaps when the train primes return to their Island of Sodor, then we should strike with out mercy to find that Mid Spark and return it to my grasp. Ha, ha, ha, ha."

* * *

Back on the Island of Sodor, with Thomas Edward, Rosie, and Percy away on their mission to retrieve the Mid spark from the north Pole, the rest of the trainbots and the Autobots take this time to keep watch over the Island of Sodor, and make sure Megatron and his goons do not make this Holiday season into a nightmare. Every station and railway yard are guarded by a trainbot, even the Skarlowey railway have the Narrow-gauge trainbots on alert keeping every part of their line protected and make sure no harm came here nor to the children of the Narrow gauge engines. Duke the old engine could not help but be in awe that the engines he knew as Steward and Falcon have become these towering protectors of the railway.

Duke. "If there is one thing I could never become, and that is to be a train bot with you two. I am very proud of how you and falcon had become Steward."

Peter Sam. "Just be glad that you are still running down the rails grand puff, we are on high alert in case the decepticons got wise about Thomas and the other train primes off to find a relic from Cybertron."

Duke. "Then take care you do not become another casualty of their antics." Peter Sam smile but added this in case things get too intense.

Peter Sam. "Do this for me Grand Puff." Duke stopped and looked into Peter Sam's eyes for his concern.

Duke. "What is it Peter Sam."

Peter Sam smiles as he gives Duke his request. "If ever anything was to happen to me, give my love to my daughter Iris, alright."

Duke smiled. "I will Steward, I am off now see you later youngster."

Back at the base Ratchet and Wheel jack are hard at work adjusting the transport tunnel in hopes to reach the north pole to help the train primes. Optimus prime notices the minds of the working Autobots.

Optimus Prime. "What is going here Ratchet? What is all this commotion about joining up with the trainprimes to the north pole?"

Ratchet the explains. "With all due respect Prime, I know that Thomas and the train Primes promise to retrieve the Mid Spark for us, But I feel we may be needed up there in case they need help in retrieving it for us."

Wheel Jack. "We are just concern about how they will obtain the Mid Spark, besides I may not understand why we cannot come along. But at least we can give them some direction on how to gain it."

Optimus Prime. "I know it was our responsibility of launching the Mid Spark to allure Megatron away from the real launching of the All Spark, it was however clear by the trainprimes of the past to allow only the trainprimes to gain access to the Mid Spark and they will do so in respect for those who inhabit that faraway world we have yet to know about, much like how we still need to know more about this Island of Sodor. I am placing all my faith in Thomas and his friends in finding our almost lost cause of our home world, and I pray the rest of us will do the same." That got the Autobots to stop and think of what Optimus Prime had said, he trusts in OpThomas Prime and his fellow Train Primes in obtaining the Mid spark from the north pole, and interfering with the mission will surely prove their lack in faith in the Trainbots of Sodor.

Ratchet. "Maybe we should wait until if they really need our help, then we can ride up to the north pole and help them out when they ask for it." Optimus prime nodded.

Optimus Prime. "Good idea."

* * *

Back up north Thomas, Edward, Rosie, and Percy continue to follow Giggles, on their way to see Father Christmas. They came up to a huge snow castle that may be big for the elves but not for the trainbots, then they stop to address the guard in front of the passage to the castle.

Giggles giggled as he spoke to the guard. "Greetings Squiggles, we are here to see the big man about a matter of survival of Christmas Town." The guard sees four towering robotic figures behind Giggles and know that they are expected by Father Christmas.

Squiggles. "Oh, you must be the metal beings that the big man is expecting, please come on in." And they did.

As the group goes into the castle the castle, being let in by the guards, what they have not been known was there was a spying eye of an insecticon BombShell. What could Possibly happen while this nonsense of an insect could do to spoil Christmas for everyone, will our friends up north be able to find the Relic before the Insecticons manage to find it and destroy Christmas town to get it. Find out next time on a Sudrian Transformation Christmas Special.


	3. Christmas Special part 3

This is the final step in the Holiday Special of a Sudrian Transformation, we will see what happens now that the Insecticons are aware of the train primes present on a frozen northern town of small people. Let us find out and see if he and the others can and will be stopped after they alerted the Decepticons about the event that are about to unfold.

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends nor the Generation 1 transformers they are owned by the following.

 **Thomas the Tank engine & Friends **

By the Rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

 **The Transformers generation 1**

Owned by Hasbro

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Christmas Special part 3.**

Last time on a Sudrian Transformation The four train primes Thomas Edward, Percy and Rosie traveled up to the north pole to visit Christmas town, after receiving a telepathic message from the Train Primes past about the where-a-bouts of an artifact of Cybertron The Mid Spark after the female Autobot Elita One had traveled all the way down from her home world to find Optimus Prime and the other Autobots about the possibility to retrieve the item before the Decepticons can learn about its location and possibly rule over Cybertron. However after it was revealed of the where-a-bouts of the Mid Spark when the train primes Thomas, Edward, Percy, and Rosie learn on how serious it was to retrieve the Mid spark that lies underneath the ice where Christmas town is also located, and in order to allow the occupants of the town to be aware of their situation is to visit Father Christmas about a possible disaster to their beloved holiday, and the Spirit of Christmas would surly be ruined forever.

 **Now.**

As the four train primes followed their elf friends escorts them to the big man himself, they could not help but feel a bit worrisome about the possibility of the Decepticons ruining Christmas town just to find the Mid Spark. Then as they proceed further on and upon their optics they see before them the throne room of Father and mother Christmas looking down from where they seen before them the towering mechs they have heard much of the year about and are well delighted about their visit to their home to the north pole. The four primes were also at awe when they finally seen for themselves Father and Mother Christmas sitting upon their thrones as father Christmas stood up just to address their visitors from the Island of Sodor.

Father Christmas. "Ho, Ho, Ho, welcome to our home the trainbots of Sodor, the misses and I are well honored about your visit here, and what a treat it is to finally see the engines up close that we have the honor of meet up with ourselves one day when we are not too busy with everything that goes on here throughout the year." The Trainbots were delighted that the big man knows of who they are but wonders if he knows of why of their visit to Christmas town.

Thomas. "It is an honor to meet you at last Father Christmas, however we are not here for a social visit, we four are here on a very critical mission that may include of protecting Christmas town in the process."

Edward. "We have been sent by the train Primes of the past from the Trainbot world about an artifact that lays beneath the spot where your home now stands on."

Mother Christmas. "And what is this matter you are letting us know about? Does it have anything to do about some artifact that the little ones may have uncovered not too long ago?"

Rosie. "You mean the Mid Spark from the planet of Cyberton, the one our friend Elita One who came all this way to find this artifact of their home world in order to restore some of that world for the Autobots to recover from the Decepticons possession?" Then Father Christmas had walked over to a small looking cube that do indeed have they Cybertronian symbols etched all over it.

Father Christmas. "Our little friends found this Item not too long ago, I was hoping you and your Autobot friends would have come up here and find this thing before it can fall to the Decepticons." The Trainbots were surprised about how they little elves of the north had already found the Mid spark and wanted to make sure that it was they had asked the train primes through their Matrixes. After the Primes were instructed to gather around the object Father Christmas has before them and concentrated to light up their matrix es and peer into the cube to find that indeed it was the Mid Spark the Autobots were looking for.

Percy. "Thank you, Father Christmas, this is exactly what we have been brought here to find. Do you think we can bring this back to Sodor and present this to the Autobots for a Christmas Present Thomas?"

After Percy asked this Thomas was given a warning about the Insecticon Bombshell on the outskirts of Christmas town.

Thomas. "I am afraid not Percy, I am detecting Bombshell beyond the border of Christmas town. If he was to know about the artifact, he would surly want to destroy Christmas town to get it." Then turns to the big man again. "Father Christmas do you know of a way for us to return this item to the Autobots without the Insecticons nor the Decepticon ever to know about its where-a-bouts?" Father Christmas does know and leads the four Train Primes to a teleport system of their own.

Father Christmas. "We have our own teleportation system whenever we find our jobs too difficult for one night. As I fly into the night on Christmas Eve this gadget will surely hep ensure all the good little boys and Girls will be given the toy they have asked for." Thomas and his friends were amazed about how Father Christmas may have used such Technology to bring the Christmas Presents to everyone around the globe so fast.

Thomas. "How does this contraption work sir, I am sure it does not run all the time?"

Father Christmas. "This contraption only works one time a year when I make my rounds across the globe making sure everyone gets the gifts they have asked for. In the events that any of the gifts managed to miss a home it will be up to me to make sure they receive it for Christmas morning. However there have been a few rare occasions where we can use the transport system for emergency purposes. But after such a use the energy it needs will be depleted and some of the expected children can actually miss their gifts after such a cause." After hearing this Thomas, Edward, Percy, and Rosie know it is a calculated risk to transport the Mid Spark back to the Trainbot base on Sodor, but also know that there must be a way were every child in the world received their Holiday gift they had asked Father Christmas for. Then from the spark of the train Primes of the past offer a bit of a summoning of energy to support the transport system from the North Pole to the base, after receiving the message Thomas and the other were given the message to Father Christmas about how to achieve what they came all this way for and to prevent a disaster to Christmas and Christmas Town.

Thomas. "Father Christmas, if you may allow for us to use the light of the primes to power up your contraction to transport the Mid Spark to the base on Sodor then we can possibly avoid any conflicts that the Decepticon may commit, we hope." After hearing this Father Christmas gave the Train Primes permission to activate his machine to transport the Mid Spark to the train bot base and the Autobots.

Father Christmas. "By all means Thomas, if it means that Christmas is to be saved then do what you must to avoid a possible disaster." Then Thomas radios back to the base for a surprise for the Autobots.

Thomas. "Attentions Optimus Prime and the Autobots, this is OpThomas Prime from Christmas town, we are attempting on sending you a Holiday gift to remember us by."

The Autobots were all present to hear it from Thomas and the other Train Primes and wonders of the gift they have plan to give to them.

Optimus Prime. "A Holiday gift Thomas, you shouldn't have my friend."

Thomas. "Oh, but we insist with the help of Father Christmas, so get ready my friends." Then he and the other train primes ready their matrixes and shown the light of the primes and powered up the teleporting machine of the north pole and send a course to the Train bot base. The beam of light from the transport machine took the mid spark where is sits and transported it to the floor of the transport tunnel back at the train bot base on Sodor with Thomas, Edward, Percy, and Rosie to appear with the item back to the base without worry from the Decepticons and after they said their fair wells to Father Christmas and to his family of helpers. When Optimus Prime had seen that Thomas and the other primes had indeed returned, he came to them with delight.

Optimus Prime. "Welcome back my friends I suspected that the mission went well I hope."

Thomas. "We just returned to make sure the Mid spark manage to return back to the base unharmed and back into your possession Optimus. I however believe we may need to return to Christmas town, since detecting Bombshell close to Christmas town learning about our presence there." Then hearing about how the Mid Spark returning Elita rejoined Optimus before readdressing back to the trainbots for their efforts.

Elita One. "With the Mid Spark back again then we can bring a sense of relief back to Cybertron, we must thank you and your team Thomas without your help I cannot imagine all the hardships something of our doings could bring a disaster to one of your special occasions on earth."

Rosie. "It is the least we can do for all the thanks we wanted to give the Autobots after restoring and helping us throughout this past year."

* * *

 _Insignia exchanged from autobot with a 1 to decepticon_

* * *

The scene changes back to the frozen north pole the insecticon Bombshell had alerted the Decepticons about the presence of Opthomas Prime and the other train Primes on the scene.

Bombshell. "Bombshell to Megatron come in Megatron. Opthomas Prime was seen close to a frozen town on the north Pole, what ever he was looking for he was surly want to bring it back to the Autobots for some sort of gift to him." When Megatron heard this, he knows of what they have found.

Megatron. "Bombshell could it be that they had actually found the Mid Spark of Cybertron?"

Bombshell. "If they did the ice underneath that frozen town may be the reason, we could not detect it, the ice may have frozen the communications systems on the Mid Spark itself."

Starscream. "Of course, if it did hit solid ice it could render it undetectable but after a complete thaw out then the systems would surly be operational once again."

Megatron. "Then we better make that blue train prime to surrender the Mid Spark to me or that Frozen world up north will feel my wrath." OH no is no one safe from Megatron's madness, we better hope our heroes are in time to safe Christmas.

The scene changes again back to the Trainbot base Thomas was once again alerted about the movements on the Decepticons now they have learned the location of Christmas Town and threatening the spirit of Christmas for everyone.

Thomas. "Optimus the Decepticons are heading to the north pole where they will be demanding the summoning of the Mid Spark that is now in your possession."

Ratchet. "The fastest way is to use the transport tunnel to teleport the Mid Spark back up to the Cybertron and have the trainbots and the Autobots a trip to the north pole and save Christmas town and Christmas all to gether." That is when Thomas gave the assembly signal to all the Trainbots on the Island to return to the base for new instructions and what their services will be attending to this time.

OpThomas Prime. "Attention all Train bots of Sodor this is OpThomas Prime, all trainbots are to report to the base immediately if we want to save father Christmas from the Decepticons." After hearing that all the trainbots transformed into their engine modes and rolled on their way to safe Christmas.

Gordon. "Decepticons to destroy Christmas say no more Thomas I am on the way!" Then he rolled on.

James. "Leave it up to me Thomas, we will whish the Decepticons with a whoosh and a wheesh."

Donald. "WE oon our way Thomas."

Douglas. "Ach aye we will be given those Decepticons a reason to be on the naughty list Thomas."

Then everyone managed to return to the trainbot base and listened to what Thomas has to say.

Opthomas Prime. "Megatron will be demanding the location of the Mid Spark after it was released to us by Father Christmas after using the lights of the train Primes to allow for their transportation system to prevent the loss of power Father Christmas uses when he uses the device to deliver the presents to the children all over the world. We must return to the north pole and prevent the destruction of Christmas forever." The trainbots do agree to protect what is valuable to their traditions on earth, the Autobots also wanted to be part of this too, since there are some places, they still need to see for themselves.

Optimus Prime. "Since you and the other train Primes allowed your time to recover our artifact from the frozen north, we would allow for our services to combine and throw Megatron away from Christmas town and safe your special holiday of Christmas my friend." Then he and Thomas shook their hand on the agreement to allow the Autobots to venture to the North Pole with the Trainbots of Sodor.

OpThomas Prime. "Very well Optimus Prime, everyone be on the ready, Bombshell was already in the frozen north when we first arrived there, it is a good bet he was the one who alerted Megatron and the Decepticons about our presence there. We need to get there before Christmas is ruined forever."

Elita One. "I will escort our little gift from the north back up to cybertron and will join you all after gathering the rest of the ladies from Cybertron." Then she and the Mid Spark made its way up to Cybertron as Thomas and Optimus Prime came to their teams before giving out the orders for the North pole.

OP. "Autobots!" Thomas. "Trainbots!" OP. "Transform and Roll out. Thomas. "Transforms Full steam ahead for the north pole! Relay open the transports tunnel for Christmas Town!" That is what Relay had just done when Thomas gave the order.

Relay. "Your Transport to the frozen north awaits you OpThomas Prime, good luck on all of you." And with that the Trainbots with the Autobots in tow while the trainbots travel on the light rails back up to the frozen north.

* * *

 _The insignia changed again from Autobot with a 1 exchange back to Decepticon_

* * *

Back up north the Decepticons had arrived and started firing on the little town scattering the elves about as Megatron and the Decepticons had arrived to find the artifact that is no longer on earth.

Megatron. "Attention you worthless little bugs if you do not surrender what I have come here for then your existence will be at my mercy."

Squiggles. "What you are seeking is not here Megatron, the train bots of Sodor already found it and has returned it back to the Autobots and is already back on Cybertron as we speak."

Megatron. "Little fool if you lie to Megatron you will be vaporized for your interference." Then a light comes from the main house of the town that reveals Father Christmas and had stated.

Father Christmas. "My elves never lie Megatron, you on the other hand have a hard time understanding truths about such manners, I may have to request that you and your companions to return to where you came from, we want no business from you or your naughty Decepticons."

Megatron. "I do not know how you know anything at all about the Decepticons old man, but I assure you that you and your little companions will surly feel the wrath of Megatron and my Decepticons if you do not reveal where you have kept the Mid Spark hidden all this time." Then from behind Megatron a light of the transport tunnel had became visible and who was to burst through none other than OPthomas Prime and Optimus prime ramming into the head Decepticon beginning the battel to save Christmas and Christmas town in the process. After which the rest of the trainbots had entered the scene and started to confront the Decepticons while protecting the helpers of Christmas town so Christmas will still go on for everyone. After everyone was present on the scene the Autobots climbed down from their trainbot friends and started to engage the Decepticons with them. Then both Optimus and Thomas transformed and confronted Megatron about the knowledge of the where-a-bouts of the Mid Spark.

Opthomas Prime. "Forget it Megatron, the Mid Sparks is already back on Cybertron, and all you are doing is ruining a special tradition here on earth. We are here to put a stop to you Megatron."

Optimus. "You have lost Megatron, you and your Decepticons will never rule over Cybertron while we still stand before you."

Megatron. "There is always a chance that can change Optimus Prime, I will rule Cybertron and you and your blue friend will be unable to stop me." As the battle continues, Percy cannot help but to see where the take off platform of the court us under severe fire and needs to be protected from the fight. Then he radios his best friend about the situation.

Percy. "Thomas. The town square is under heavy fire, we need to protect Christmas town before it is too ruined for Father Christmas to make his rounds on Christmas Eve."

Thomas. "I need someone to guard the center of town to prevent Christmas town from becoming a ruined town!"

Ratchet "This is Ratchet here, did you say that Father Christmas has a transport System here Opthomas?"

Edward. "There sure is and I have a feeling where you are going with this aren't you Ratchet."

Ratchet. "Most likely Edward."

Edward. "I will follow you to the chambers of Christmas town and hopefully we can send those Deceptiocns packing and save Christmas for everyone. Opthomas can you and Optimus cover for us."

Opthomas Prime. "Do what you must, even if we have to go through limb by limb to stop Megatron."

Then Ratchet and Edward transformed and head for the main house and Christmas town Square and hoped that Father Christmas may have some answers they need to solve.

Father Christmas. "I am glad you and your Autobot friend Ratchet had managed the return to Christmas town Edward. And we do have the means of sending them back to where they came from while erasing their memories of this place." Ratchet was surprised that Father Christmas knows of their presence in Christmas Town.

Ratchet. "How in the world you know all about us Autobots, before we even meet up with you sir?"

Edward. "This is Father Christmas after all, he is constantly watching everything that goes on this world to make sure who would make his naughty and nice list, so he can avoid who was on the naughty while visiting the homes of the nice folks who made it on the nice list."

Father Christmas. "Please follow me." Then the two mechs followed father Christmas to the transport System and had allowed for Ratchet to make the necessary changes to allow the system to run on a great amount of power after using it on the Decepticons while allowing the Autobots and the trainbots to stay until all is good again before Christmas ever approaches.

Edward. "How is it coming along Ratchet?" After emerging from underneath, the contraption then announces.

Ratchet. "I believe we can do this Edward, all we have to do is allure the Decepticons into one spot then we throw the switch and then we will be able to send the Decepticons back to their layer without any memory of this place." Then Edward Radios Thomas and the others about the plan and the two teams are now ready to put the plan into action.

Edward. "Opthomas Prime we are ready to send the Decepticons packing we just need to concentrate the decepticons in one spot to do this."

Opthomas Prime. "You all heard from our friends from inside of Christmas town now we need to make the Decepticons to stay still in one place."

Iron Hide. "Then let us make statues of the decepticons and send them packing."

Oliver. "Smokescreen are you ready for this?'

Smokescreen. "You and I are ready my Great Western Friend, let us transform and make ice sculptures of these walking tin cans." Then both he and Oliver transformed while Smokescreen went on ahead and created a cloud of smoke from his exhaust and made circles around the Decepticons while Oliver created his Steam bombs that act like a shower of an ice cage around the Decepticons trapping every one of them inside. Megatron was furious.

Megatron. "You believe this will hold me."

Oliver. "No but it will hold you all long enough to do this." That is when Oliver gave the signal to Edward to operate the transport system and with a light surrounding the Decepticons and while in the hold Megatron and the other Decepticons had their memories erased as they were teleported away and returned to their underwater base without know anything at all about the Mid Spark and the north pole all together. When Megatron woke back up after the ordeal he know something had happened but does not remember the details but is assured that The Autobots and the Trainbots of sodor have something to do with this.

Megatron. "I do not know what has happened, but we can assume that the Trainbots of Sodor and The Autobots have something to do with our last troubles, and soon we will make it their last one day."

Back at the north pole the trainbots and the autobots took their time to repair the damage done during the battle and had the town square back to normal and the Little elves are happy again that their town was saved by the trainbots of Sodor and the Autobots. It was just in time for Father Christmas got his reindeer team ready and the transport system is ready to send the gifts around the world as Father Christmas makes sure the toys made it to their destinations before his rounds are over for another year. Before he boards his sleigh and tosses his notes and the sack of toys behind his back, turned to the towering mechs in his presence before he departs for the night.

Father Christmas. "Autobots and Trainbots of Sodor, I am very grateful that you have come to the aid not only for us in Christmas town but for everyone who is waiting for a Christmas Miracle to happen and thanks to you, we are more than happy to carry on what makes this holiday of Christmas a very special holiday indeed, and I for one am very grateful for your help."

Thomas. "Father Christmas, it was our honor to see that the spirit of Christmas would not fade from everyone who believes in the joy of what makes Christmas enjoyable for everyone."

Optimus Prime. "WE are still understanding this Christmas that you are speaking about, but after what my fellow Autobots and I have managed to witness, we can honestly say we believe in the spirit of Christmas in everyone who believes in the Miracles it brings, we both thank you for showing us what Christmas is all about."

Father Christmas. "It is more than just caring about a special holiday that makes it so grand Optimus Prime, it is knowing the joy Christmas brings to everyone even if the Holiday may seem strange to you, but as long you believe in your friends especially the trainbots of sodor, then you will know that it is not what you receive that matters, it is what you have managed to give. You Optimus Prime and the other Autobot gave us the Trainbots of Sodor, and to us that is the Christmas gift that can never be replaced."

Then the Autobots were indeed touched on what father Christmas had told them, the gift they given to earth was to repair Thomas and his friends into the Trainbots of Sodor, and because of them they are learning more about earth and its cultures along with them. Then Thomas lends his hand over the shoulder of the head Autobot about what Father Christmas had said.

Thomas. "Father Christmas is right Optimus, when you and your fellow Autobots saved me and my friends from a terrible fate if you did not step in to help us in our time of need. When we ventured to the north Pole to find the Mid Spark, we wanted it to be a special Christmas Gift as a way for saying thanks for all you and your Autobots have done for us since this past year." Then Optimus Prime found Thomas's hand and gave a handshake on the matter after becoming touch on what his fellow Prime said to him.

Optimus Prime. "The honor was ours my friend." Then James had come up and just had to interrupt the two primes.

James. "Um I hate to be the announcer of bad timing, but don't you all think we should return to Sodor and let Father Christmas be on his way for his Christmas eve run?" Then everyone eyes Father Christmas as he gave out his famous Ho, Ho, Ho, about James addressing the issue.

Thomas. "Of course, after all we are need back on Sodor, so Autobots want a ride back to the base?"

Optimus Prime. "Actually, I would rather transform- "in which he and everyone else including the trainbots. "And roll for home." And every Autobot and Trainbot rode away and headed for home as the steam from the funnels of the trainbots left a message in the steam. Happy Christmas Everyone!

* * *

This is all for this adventure. Return to see how things will investigate the future, the autobots had to create a new city on earth, the trainbots continue to monitor everything on the Island of Sodor. What will the future hold for the Island of Sodor and their Autobot friends. Find out Next time on a Sudrian Transformation.


End file.
